


Imagine It

by shsl_saltine



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuyuhiko and Peko's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine It

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this in like that twilight stage where you're asleep but not really. Anyways it was fun to write, enjoy and comment with suggestions and opinions!

It was perfect, but of course it was! It was perfect because she was there, and she was his very definition of perfect. With her long silver hair, and sharp passionate eyes, Peko Pekoyama became the only acceptable definition of perfect to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. She was all he dreamed of at night, and waking up with her in the morning was what he wanted next. He’d be damned if he let anything as trivial as bloodlines or social status stand in the way of that. It was his future, their future, the future they built together.

 

That’s why he chose the shutdown, and that’s why he’d waited the grueling years that followed for her to wake on her own. Because it was his future to choose, his future to develop, and he didn’t want a future without her in it.

 

But now she was there, she was at his side and she was his equal after so long. She smiled freely because there wasn’t any pressure for her to hide it amongst their peers. There were things in her eyes he’d thought long since died, like a shining hope that inspired him to do better for her, because she was perfection and she deserved nothing less.

 

So when he finally asked, there was no hesitation. There wasn’t any talk of how she was much too valueless to receive an offer so kind from her young master- although they weren’t necessarily young anymore. But most strikingly, Kuzuryuu didn’t feel the fear that she was accepting because she had to. There was none of that in her response. Only a heartfelt smile, a hug that seemed to last years, and a whisper of confirmation that was followed by his name.

 

_ Yes, Fuyuhiko. Of course. _

 

And when the day arrived, it could be considered no less than perfect, as usual. Her hair was down and seemed to flow behind her like her gown as she walked along the beach to meet him. They’d agreed the ceremony was to be held at the beach at dusk, surrounded by the people they’d both grown to call friends. No longer were they strangers together, but like an ill-assorted family. They were trusted and always there for support, regardless of anyone needing it.

 

And when they would meet together, he would clasp her hands too tightly and smile a little too widely and it wouldn’t matter, he couldn’t care what the others thought because the look on her face was perfect. Her eyes would shimmer and her hands were warm and suddenly the height difference didn’t matter because it had to do with her and everything that had to do with her was perfect.

 

Sonia would be the one to perform the ceremony. A princess- former or not- was the only one on the island who could perform such ceremonies. Unless they counted Tanaka’s useless ramblings about being able to ordain anything as he, a high ranking demon, had command over all. No, that wouldn’t do. Sonia would perform the ceremony with grace and practice befitting the Super High School Level princess. And everything would go smoothly, even if you could hear Tsumiki’s whimpering in the crowd, or Komaeda’s whispers of how hopeful the two looked. He’d be certain to beat the hell out of him when everything was said and done, but in the moment his mind couldn’t be farther from that.

 

They would exchange vows and Kuzuryuu would become aware that there was no way someone like him was so lucky. To be in love with his best friend and for them to forge their way through despair together to build a life, there was nothing but sheer luck that made him so happy this turned out. Hearing her say  _ I love you _ after finishing her vows would nearly bring him to tears, as if it were the first time she’d said it to him. He would have to force the words through trembling lips and pretend as though his voice were stronger than it was. He’d watch as tears ran down her cheeks, but neither moved to wipe them as they couldn’t let go of each other. He’d continue to smile up at her and revel in the way her whole face seemed to shine when she smiled back, and suddenly this wasn’t as hard as he’d thought and his words became more clear.

 

She’d have to bend down at the end to place a kiss on his lips, but he was much too distracted to feel embarrassed. Happy cheers- and an occasional jealous grumble from Souda- erupted but the two would ignore it in favor of focusing on each other with a million different whispers of  _ I love you _ and how easily they would flow off his tongue. He’d regret for so long how he’d hesitated to tell her this before but now there was no stopping him. Not when the perfect woman was in his grasp, he had her and she had him and everything was finally perfect like she deserved.

  
  
  
  
“Can you imagine it, Peko?” His voice quivered as he looked at the girl who lay unmoving in her pod. Dark circles rested under her eyes, her cheeks looked sunken, and her chest barely moved with the intake of breath. Kuzuryuu couldn’t stare for long, tears stinging his green eyes. “If you’d just wake up, we could have this… Damnit, Peko, please…”


End file.
